


Morning People

by RiotFalling



Series: WinterIron Month [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cockwarming, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Super solider refractory periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Tony will never be a morning person. Bucky is doing his best to change his mind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Month [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650586
Comments: 54
Kudos: 883
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020, WinterIron Month 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the @winterironmonth NSFW Thursday, WORD: Cockwarming
> 
> (aka, who ordered the somnophilia? No one? Ok I’ll just leave it here just in case.)

Tony wakes up from a dream that’s all heat and pleasure, slow burning and spreading all through him, a ragged moan already dragging out of his throat. Bucky is plastered all along his back, hips snug against Tony’s ass and hard cock buried inside him.

“Bucky,” He slurs out, still half asleep, and then groans weakly when Bucky’s cock twitches, seeming to nudge against his _every single nerve_ and Tony feels like he’s _on fire,_ like he’s been burning for _ages_. “Fuck, _Bucky-“_

“Mornin’ sugar,” Bucky says, voice barely more than a low rumble against the shell of Tony’s ear. One of Bucky’s arms is wrapped securely under and around his chest, and with the other he trails warm metal fingertips down Tony’s side, over the curve of his hip. “Were you havin’ a nice dream?”

Tony can only whine in response, caught between confused and desperate and still trying to wake himself up. All he knows is that every tiny forward hitch of Bucky’s hips drives his cock deeper inside Tony, pushes the flames spreading through him higher. Finally, around gasping moans, Tony manages to groan out “wha- _please-“_

“Feel so good wrapped around me,” Bucky breathes out, like that’s an answer. He doesn’t move other than his smooth his fingers sliding along Tony’s lower stomach, so near Tony’s cock which gives a hard throb, wet and slick against his stomach and Tony abruptly realizes that it _aches,_ fuck, how long has Bucky been at this?! 

Tony whines desperately, tries to rock himself on Bucky’s cock because he’s wound up _so tight_ and he just needs something, _anything,_ any amount of friction to tip him over that edge. But Bucky keeps him pinned firmly in place, doesn’t give Tony more than the lightest brush of his fingers up the underside of Tony’s cock.

“Just couldn’ wait,” Bucky say with a soft chuckle, smears Tony’s precome across the head of his cock and then down the length of it as he adds “so warm, always suck me in so nice, like you’re _dying_ for it, even asleep, like my cock _belongs_ buried inside you so deep you can barely breathe around it.”

Tony can only choke out a soft noise, twitching in Bucky’s hold like he‘s caught between trying to wiggle away and _press closer._ Bucky’s arm around his chest shifts, rough fingers dragging up the line of Tony’s throat and then abruptly pressing between his lips. Tony moans again, wet and muffled as shudders race through him, entire body clenching and he’s so close, he’s _so close-_

“Yeah, love th’ way you squirm for me, get so tight, just- _fuck,_ jus’ like that,” Bucky groans, fingers digging into Tony’s hip and pressing deeper into his mouth and Tony is _shaking_ in his hold. Bucky’s hips snap forward just once, punching a reedy whine out of Tony’s throat, and then he comes with a low groan of _“fuck, Tony-“_

“Oh, _god,”_ Tony moans, muffled and nearly unintelligible around Bucky’s fingers, writhing as he feels Bucky’s cock throb deep inside him, filling him up. Tony can’t even properly _beg,_ can’t do anything but sob with it as Bucky’s metal fingers return to trailing painfully lightly over his cock, not _quite_ enough.

“Fuck,” Bucky sighs, then drags his teeth over the curve of Tony’s ear and says “might just keep you here all day, fill you up over an’ over, keep you right on th’ edge jus’ to listen to the way you _whine_ for it. What’d’ya think of that, sweet thing?”

“Please-“ Tony says, or _tries_ to say, but Bucky’s fingers press deeper until they’re practically in his throat, and Tony’s pretty sure he’s _drooling_ as he resorts to making a couple pleading noises.

Bucky chuckles, low and wicked, then takes pity on him and finally wraps his hand around Tony’s cock just this side of too-firm, thrusts forward into him _hard,_ and Tony comes silently. There’s a scream caught somewhere in his chest, but Tony is too caught off guard by the abrupt force of his orgasm to find the air to let it out. All he can hear is the wet, obscene sound of Bucky grinding into him, still so hard, and the deafening roar of blood in his ears.

”Tha’s right baby, that’s so good,” Bucky says, keeps Tony pinned in against him and says buried inside him while Tony shakes and moans his way through the aftershocks. Bucky finally pulls his fingers free from Tony’s mouth, lets him pant for breath and instead traces his wet fingertips over Tony’s nipple.

“Mm, good morning to _me_ ,” Tony mutters, slurred and lazy, shivering every time Bucky’s nail flicks over his nipple. Then he catches sight of the clock and gorans miserably before saying “you know, when I said you could wake me up like this, I didn’t quite mean this _early.”_

Bucky hums, and Tony only realizes Bucky’s hand is still wrapped around his cock when Bucky gives a slow stroke, slick with his own come and making Tony’s breath catch as the pleasure-pain of overstimulation shoots up his spine. “But this way,” Bucky says slowly, holding Tony tighter as he shakes and whines, “this way, I got all mornin’ to play with you, doesn’t tha’ sound nice?”

_“Oh my god,_ fuck- fucking morning people,” Tony groans, but presses himself back into the next gentle roll of Bucky’s hips, gasps as Bucky gives his nipple a hard pinch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For EchoSiriusRumme, who said ‘Bucky POV’ and well... here we are lol
> 
> Title: Morning People (Chapter 2)  
> Collaborator Name: Riot  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Square Filled: B1, Bucky/Tony  
> StarkBucks Bingo Square Filled: O1, “You know you love me”  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags & Triggers: consensual somnophilia, super soldier refractory periods  
> Summary: Tony will never be a morning person. Bucky is doing his best to change his mind.  
> Word Count: 2,324

Tony Stark is a lot of things, and many of those things Bucky _adores._ Tony Stark is not, however, a morning person. Luckily, Bucky has figured out a whole slew of ways to work around that fact, and it’s not without its upsides.

One of the biggest upsides is that Bucky basically _always_ wakes up first, and it’s almost always to Tony still fast asleep in his arms, warm and loose-limbed. Bucky can spend all the time he wants just soaking in the way Tony feels sprawled against him, how especially gorgeous Tony looks when he’s asleep and the tension finally melts out of him, worry lines smoothed out and all that kinetic energy put to rest.

It also means that when Bucky wakes up before dawn, curled up close against Tony’s back, both of them gloriously naked and his quickly-hardening cock tucked between Tony’s warm thighs, Bucky has all the time in the world to enjoy it. His right arm is draped over Tony’s side, wrapped up around him, and Bucky makes sure to keep his movements slow and even as he drags his palm down the planes of Tony’s chest, over his stomach to find Tony already half hard as well.

This is the best part of his not-a-morning-person boyfriend, that now Bucky gets to take his time working Tony to full hardness, waking him up slow and easy. He traces his fingertips up and down the length of Tony’s cock, feels it twitch and fill as Tony shifts against him and his breath hitches in the sweetest, barely-there gasp.

Once Tony is fully hard and leaking slightly over his fingers Bucky shifts to drag his entire palm once up the shaft, firm and slow, and then moves his hand to Tony’s hip and pauses there. Almost immediately Tony sighs through his nose, just a quiet little noise of frustration. One of Tony's legs shifts and the skin under Bucky's fingers twitches, but otherwise he doesn't stir and Bucky presses his smirk against Tony’s hairline.

He waits a second, makes sure Tony doesn’t shift any further, then gives a gentle little shove and easily rolls Tony over onto his stomach. Tony presses his face into the pillow with a soft groan of sleepy complaint and stretches, so much bare skin and shifting muscle, then settles in again with a happy sigh. It ends with Tony’s face turned towards him, still relaxed in sleep, but the circles under his eyes _are_ pretty dark and for a second Bucky considers just letting him sleep. The thought is gone almost instantly though, because in the next second Tony sighs again and rocks his hips down against the mattress, chasing the light stimulation that Bucky has stopped giving him.

Bucky grins again, puts his hand in the small of Tony’s back and pins him in place until Tony goes limp again with the slightest annoyed winkle of his nose. Bucky has to smother a laugh as he presses in closer to Tony's side and once he’s sure Tony has stilled he drags his fingers up and down Tony's spine, watches the way Tony's skin jumps and twitches in his wake.

With every pass Bucky lets his fingers move a little lower, tracing the little dimples at the top of Tony’s ass, then dipping down into his crack. Finally he can’t resist pressing two of them to Tony’s hole, just to feel the warmth of him, still a little swollen and loose. Tony lets out another soft huff of breath and arches his back just a little, just enough for both of Bucky’s fingertips to slip inside the tight heat of his body, like Tony is _trying_ to draw him in.

Bucky can’t completely stop the groan that rises deep in his chest and he can’t help crooking his fingers a couple times, just barely, tugging at Tony’s rim just to hear the way he whines. The lube has ended up in its usual spot between the pillows and the headboard, and it only takes a little wiggling for Bucky to dig it out with one hand _without_ disturbing Tony or giving up the warm squeeze around his fingertips. He does have to withdraw for a second to actually slick up his fingers, then wastes no time sliding them back into Tony, both at once, barely up to the first knuckle and it still has Tony making another soft noise in the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Bucky sighs, as quietly as he can because he doesn’t want to wake Tony up yet but _fuck,_ he can’t help himself. Tony is _so warm,_ so gorgeous in the way he shoves his face a little harder into the pillow and arches his spine to let Bucky’s fingers sink a little deeper inside the impossibly tight heat of his body.

“Mm,” Tony hums, and then his breath hitches as Bucky twists his fingers, feels the easy give of Tony’s muscles. With another soft, breathy sound Tony rolls his hips up again and Bucky lets his fingers sink a little deeper, lets the restless shifting of Tony’s hips drive his fingers deeper, deeper, all the way in. Tony whines softly when the next roll of his hips doesn’t get him _more,_ instead just shifts restlessly against the mattress and fists his hands in the pillowcase before stilling with a soft huff.

It has Bucky grinning again because even in his sleep Tony always wants _more,_ is always pushing for more, faster, _harder,_ and it’s only when he’s asleep that Bucky can actually manage to take his time without Tony’s pleas and grabbing hands breaking down his resolve. When Tony is asleep, Bucky can take all the time he wants, his fingers moving slow and slick in and out of the impossible heat of Tony’s body, working him open while Tony sighs and moans and whines and _takes it._

Bucky never lets himself fall into a rhythm, keeps his motions unpredictable until Tony gives up on arching up into it and goes still, just shakes and lets out soft huffs of breath as Bucky adds another finger, and then another, until he’s easily thrusting four fingers in and out of Tony’s loose hole, twisting his wrist and watching avidly as Tony’s body clings to him, tries to pull him in deeper, trying to get _more._ It still blows Bucky’s mind sometimes that he can have this, that Tony trusts him enough to _let_ Bucky play with him like this, lets Bucky do _whatever he wants._ And Bucky wants to savor it, he really does, but resisting the soft, needy noises that slip out of Tony is one of the most difficult things he’s ever done, every single time.

When Bucky can’t stand it anymore he pulls his fingers free, pulls himself away from Tony entirely and grins at the soft, drawn out whine of protest that escapes from Tony’s chest, muffled as Tony presses his face harder into the pillow and rolls his hips up desperately. Once Tony gives up on chasing the contact and goes limp again Bucky wastes no time slinging one leg over him and settling himself over the back of Tony’s thighs, careful not to actually put his weight on Tony or risk waking him up too soon. Because Bucky still has _plans._

Even in his sleep Tony can apparently tell he’s moving though, because he hums and shifts impatiently until Bucky pins him down with one hand at the small of his back. Bucky uses the other hand to smear the rest of the lube from his fingers over his cock before pressing the head to Tony’s loose hole, and it knocks all the air out of his lungs when Tony instantly arches up against him, trying to pull him in. There’s a sleepy groan caught in Tony’s chest, his fingers twitching and pulling at the sheets as he tries to fight against the pressure of Bucky holding him in place, tries to _drag_ Bucky inside him.

Bucky just presses Tony down into the mattress harder and forces himself to move slowly, so slowly, sinking inch by inch into that addictive heat and he’s breathless by the time his hips press firm against Tony’s ass, as deep as he can get. After a second or two of just marveling over the way Tony looks spread out and shaking beneath him, Bucky finally starts moving. He works himself in and out of Tony’s body in slow, steady rolls of his hips, careful to avoid Tony’s prostate, careful not to grind him down into the mattress. Just the friction of Bucky’s cock sliding in and out of him, slow and steady, withdrawing far enough that the head of his cock pulls at Tony’s swollen rim before sinking in deep again. Even that is enough to have Tony making those gorgeous, breathy noises, skin flushed and practically _glowing_ as he twitches and shakes, movements still slow and sleep clumsy.

With every little bit closer to actually awake that Tony gets he rocks up to meet Bucky’s thrusts a little more, clenches around him a little tighter, still so warm and relaxed and gorgeous. Bucky can feel his orgasm already building fast and hot, nearly overwhelming, and his every breath comes out as a low grunt. He slides his hand up the strong line of Tony’s back to continue pinning him in place and braces the hand in the mattress beside Tony’s shoulder, leans down over him to change the angle so he can press deeper, _deeper,_ panting roughly against Tony’s hairline.

Finally the heat and pressure building in his gut boils over and Bucky can’t completely bite down his shaking moan as he comes, hips snapping forward a little harder and knocking a loud gasp out of Tony. For several long seconds Bucky is lost in it, grinding forward with every heady pulse of his cock, spilling himself as deeply as he can and drinking in the way Tony's breath hitches in his chest.

It takes Bucky longer than normal to catch his breath, a fresh wave of aftershocks running through him everytime Tony clenches up around his oversensitive cock or tries to arch up against him again. When he’s finally able to draw in a deep breath Bucky is still hard, didn’t even have a _chance_ to go soft with Tony whimpering and writhing beneath him, so Bucky smirks wickedly and begins withdrawing slowly, still holding Tony in place.

Then he thrusts forward _hard,_ slams back into Tony and immediately starts up a fast, brutal rhythm that shoves Tony back and forth against the sheets and has him moaning loudly. His come is already starting to leak out of Tony’s worked-over hole, clinging to his cock and dripping wet and sloppy down Tony’s crack as Bucky fucks him down into the mattress.

Tony’s gasping moans get louder, rivaling the wet squelch of Bucky’s quickening thrusts, and Bucky finally moves his hand from between Tony’s shoulder blades so he can collapse down onto his elbows and drive himself into Tony _deeper, harder._ He doesn’t try to stop it as Tony begins writhing beneath him in earnest, arching up against Bucky and then grinding himself down against the sheets in time with every loud slap of Bucky’s skin against his. 

Bucky can already feel heat winding up inside him again as Tony’s slurred moans reach a fevered pitch, voice cracking so sweetly, and when Tony’s entire body pulls up tight around him Bucky leans in that little bit more to sink his teeth into the curve of Tony’s throat. It knocks an almost ear-splitting cry out of Tony as he finally snaps awake, clawing at the pillow hard enough to nearly tear the fabric and his spine pulling into a sharp, gorgeous arch. Bucky nearly loses his own mind at the sight of so much beautiful muscle and skin laid out below him, tightening even further around him as Tony drags in one more ragged breath and then comes with another loud wail.

Bucky slows his thrusts as Tony shakes apart beneath him, despite the way his own body is screaming at him to _keep going,_ keep driving himself into that tight, clenching heat. Instead he just presses in closer, buries himself in deep to feel the way Tony’s inner muscles continue fluttering around his throbbing cock. Tony lets out a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper, presses himself up into Bucky’s weight over him as he continues shaking and twitching and trying to catch his breath.

"Bucky, f-fuck," Tony gasps out, nearly a sob, whining and shaking against him and Bucky doesn’t even try to stop the way his hips snap forward again, turning Tony’s next breath into a high, hiccuping noise. “Fuck, fuck, _oh-“_ Tony pants brokenly, voice still slurred and sleep rough, then gasps again as Bucky presses a toothy kiss to the back of his neck.

“Mornin’ sugar,” Bucky says and laughs lowly when Tony’s response is a garbled moan, pressing his face down into the pillow again. “What d’ you think baby, you want one more before we have’ta get up?” Bucky asks, tone light despite the way he’s still rocking his hips forward slightly, cock still throbbing and almost _aching_ with it.

“Oh my _god,_ you’re a maniac,” Tony whines, turning his head to enough to try and fix Bucky with an unimpressed look that’s thoroughly ruined by his heavy lidded eyes and dazed expression.

“Yeah, but you know you love me,” Bucky says smugly, pressing his lips to the curve of Tony’s jaw and with the next roll of his hips he purposefully drags his cock slowly over Tony’s prostate.

“Yes, yes,” Tony gasps out instantly and throws one hand up blindly, actually managing to catch of handful of Bucky’s hair and tugging hard, _“Fuck,_ love you so much, _please-“_

And how can Bucky possibly say no to that?


End file.
